


Don't Fix It If It Hasn't Broken Yet

by LaheyHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random ass fluff, Stucky - Freeform, i'm crying tears and my tears are stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare, and Steve is there to calm him down.</p><p>Overused, but I couldn't stay away. I just need to be saved from the apocalypse that is Sebastian Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fix It If It Hasn't Broken Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Four Year Strong- It Must Really Suck To Be Four Year Strong Right Now

Steve lounged on the couch, watching some show on early morning television. It was around three, and he had told Bucky to go to bed around one. Steve was exhausted, his eye lids starting to droop as he tried to hold his head up to finish the show. He was just about to get up and join his boyfriend in bed when he heard a shuffling down the hallway. He looked back quickly, seeing Bucky stumbling towards him on the couch. His long hair was tied up behind his head, and he was only wearing sweatpants. Steve looked up at him, noticing tears streaming down his face.

“S-Steve?” Bucky stutters, walking around the couch to where Steve is seated. 

“Buck… What’s wrong? What happened?” Steve asks worriedly, his hands linking together with Bucky’s pulling him down to the couch next to him.

“I-I had a nightmare.” Bucky says, letting his head fall on Steve’s shoulder. He’s shaking quite a bit and Steve wraps his arms tighter around him. “I-I started thinking about all those things that I did… All the blood, I-I drowned in it. I was locked in a box, and I saw all of the people that I’ve killed, and all of their blood just started filling the box up and I-” He stops, his breath catching in his throat as he restrains another sob. 

Steve is now rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s back, kissing the side of his temple. “It’s alright Buck… Shh, I’m right here.” He cups Bucky’s face in both of his hands, bringing him up to his eyes so that he’s able to look at him. “It wasn’t you. You didn’t kill all those people. It was what that repulsive organization made you. It was them. All them.”

“Yeah but Steve, the blood’s still all on my hands. Th-They’d all still be alive if it weren’t for me.” He’s almost stopped shaking, but he’s still having a hard time talking clearly. He buries his face in the crook of the Captain’s neck, his human arm snaking around his waist tightly.

“Don’t do that to yourself, Buck.” Steve says into the top of his head as he kisses it. 

“M-Maybe it would have been better if I had died when I fell off that train…” Steve feels warm water on his neck, no doubt Bucky’s tears. He hates seeing him like this. If he had it his way, Bucky would never be upset, he’d never cry. He hates seeing him cry. It absolutely tears his heart to bits. He wishes that he could say something, do something to make Bucky alright again. Fix him. He’s trying, he really is, and slowly, they’re getting there. 

“Bucky. I want you to listen to me. Right now. If you had died when you fell off that train, then we would have never had the chance to be what we are. I wouldn’t have ever gotten the chance to tell you that I loved you, that I always had. We wouldn’t have had the chance to be together. And I know that it’s hard to look past all the bad shit that’s happened, and everything that those monsters made you do, but look at it this way. We’re together. I love you. You’ve saved more people in these past few months than you ever killed. I know it doesn’t erase what has happened, and shit, Buck, if I could I’d take it all away. But I can’t. We all have demons, we just need to learn how to move past them. You’re doing good things now, you’ve gotten so much better. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.” Steve cards his hand through the brunet’s long locks that had come loose from the rest of his hair, tucking the ones hiding his face behind his ear gingerly. 

“Steve…I- I don’t even know what to say to that. Other than I love you. And thank you for always being there for me. I- I’m so broken, I don’t know if you’re ever gonna be able to fix me.” Bucky looks down sadly, his face now resting on Steve’s chest. 

“But I can try.” Bucky looks up and Steve smiles at him, lightly grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face closer for a kiss. It’s a light kiss and it doesn’t last very long but Bucky can feel all the love and devotion that Steve poured into it. He’s not sure how he ended up with the most perfect person in the world, but he’s glad that he did. 

“What are you still doing up anyway?” Bucky asks, turning so that he’s cuddled into Steve’s side facing the TV.

“Oh, well uh… I was watching this show and I got really hooked and they’re doing like a marathon and so I was watching that. I was gonna come to bed after this episode.” Steve gestures to the TV, which has people working in a warehouse. “I think it’s called Face Off. It’s really cool, these people, they do like movie making make-ups. They have to make their own creatures and stuff for a specific challenge. It’s a really cool process actually.” 

“Oh, that sounds… Interesting. Well, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to go back to sleep so do you mind if I stay up with you and watch it?” Bucky asks quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“No, of course not, babe. C’mon.” Steve smiles slightly and opens his arms, pulling Bucky impossibly closer. He leans his head against Steve’s chest, listening to the steady pounding of his heart. Steve kisses the top of his head lightly, pressing his lips on top of his hair and holding them there for a second.

“Love you.” Bucky mutters from his spot on Steve’s chest.

“I love you too baby.” Steve leans his head back against the back of the couch, letting his eyes slip closed. He listens to the sound of Bucky’s breathing, the steady sound lulling him off. 

~•~

He wakes up in the morning on the couch, light streaming in through the windows. However, instead of finding his other half laying on his chest where he remembered him being when he fell asleep.  
The smell of bacon wafted from the kitchen, a smile spreading across Steve’s face without opening his eyes. He knew that Bucky never cooked for anyone but Steve, and even then it wasn’t often.

“You awake yet, baby?” He hears Bucky shout from the kitchen, the adoration clear in his voice.

Steve just grunts in response, burring his face in the pillow he had fallen asleep on the night before to block out the world for just a little while longer.

Bucky laughs, and a few minutes later strolls out of the kitchen. Steve hears him and lifts his head to look at his lover. His long hair is in a lose ponytail, strands falling in his face. A good-natured smirk is plastered on his face, and his eyes are bright and happy. A stark contrast from the night before. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of Steve’s sweatpants still, the sun glinting off the metal of his left arm. Steve raises an eyebrow at him, smirking himself. 

“Are ya gonna come down here yourself or am I gonna have to drag you down?” Steve asks, quirking his chin to the side. Bucky walks towards him, swaying his hips more than necessary and straddles Steve who is still laying down on the couch. 

Bucky leans forward, kissing Steve’s lips sloppily, his hands resting on Steve’s chest for balance. Steve responds in kind, his hands immediately finding Bucky’s waist and resting there. His breath hitches as his boyfriend starts to trail light kisses to the corner of his mouth, then to his cheek, then down his jaw. Steve’s eyes flutter closed, and his fingers tighten their embrace on Bucky’s hips. The loose strands of Bucky’s hair tickle Steve’s chest, and goose bumps raise on his arms as Bucky lets out a hot puff of air behind his ear. 

“Your hair smells really nice.” The brunet mutters as he lightly sucks on Steve’s earlobe. “Like… Cherries.”

Steve can’t help but giggle a little, the statement seeming so innocent as Bucky does sinful things with his hips. He circles them slowly on top of Steve, and the blond can’t help but raise his hips a little in search of more friction. Bucky sits back up, his hands still resting on Steve’s chest and his movements still. He gives his lover a bashful smile, swinging one leg off of him so that he can stand. 

“C’mon. Breakfast is getting cold.” He holds out his hand to Steve, who whines at the loss of contact. 

“You’re an asshole.” He mutters as he takes Bucky’s hand and gets off the couch. 

“Yeah well. I’m an asshole that made you breakfast, then.” He smirks, leading Steve into the kitchen where he sees eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns. 

“Wow.” Is all Steve can say as he looks at the meal in front of him, sitting down.

Him and Bucky hold hands during the entire meal, and Steve can’t stop thinking about how amazing Bucky is and how lucky he is to have someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of hate this but w/e


End file.
